Soul's Sactuary
by Bunny Jack
Summary: Yugi's palms rested over the strong chest of his darkness just over his shirt and tie. As he felt the soft black silk a malicious smirk appeared on his lips, imagining all sorts of fun things he could do with it.


Soul's Sanctuary

By: Lepine

Yami's fingers roamed through the small and slender back of his little lover on top of him, just under his dark blazer. Their mouths melted with the sweet taste of their reunion after their long absence.

Yugi's knees were bent, brushing Yami's hips while the eldest travel from his lower back to his bottom and finally grasping the back of his thighs. The smell of lotion, shampoo, and the natural aroma of their skins enveloped them pleasantly while the last traces of the dessert they had eaten before made them taste the sweetness of the fruit on each other's mouths.

Yugi's palms rested over the strong chest of his darkness just over his shirt and tie. As he felt the soft black silk a malicious smirk appeared on his lips, imagining all sorts of fun things he could do with it.

Both lovers stopped their kissing to look at each other's eyes. Yami would steal a small peck every once in a while before smiling and the teen returned the same expression on his beautiful face.

"I missed you." He whispered while touching the edge of Yugi's nose with his own and looking at him tenderly.

"I missed you too." Yugi answered back while resting his body over his lover, sharing the warmth that radiated from his darkness' skin.

"You know I'm over the edge right now. I don't think I'll let you escape from bed in the morning." Yami purred seductively over the ear of his lover while the warmth of his breath cause a delicious shiver to run through Yugi's back; not gone unnoticed by the handsome man.

"I can always try to outrun you, you know?" Yugi said while tracing his lover's features with his beautiful amethyst orbs.

"Then I suppose I need to make sure you are not able to walk tomorrow." Yami said while brushing the words against Yugi's neck and he teased his light with his mouth against the sensitive skin, which got a soft moan from the little one.

After Yugi went to his trip to Egypt, both lovers had stay apart for a little more than two weeks. Yami had surprised his partner with the excuse that he had work to do after their brief time together from the airport to their home at the Kame Shop. The dualist was shocked and torn after hearing Yami's words but he still tried his hardest to keep his thoughts from his darkness.

Even with the absence of their link the eldest could already perceive his hikari's disappointment and he consoled him with the promise to give him a 'proper greeting' as soon as he return.

Yugi had not understood what his partner meant but trusted him like always and soon remembered how brutal and demanding Kaiba could be at times, especially with his expectations of his rival, he would exploit the 'King of Games' reputation out of him for his company's profits.

Yugi's grandpa made sure to take his time pampering his grandson. He wondered if it was the absence or the old age making him more affectionate but he was still happy to return home and of the elder's attentions.

The little duelist made his way to 'their' bedroom and as soon as he opened the door he found everything the same way before he left. His room was still full of different toys and games along with the same furniture and soft colors on the wall. Only the pieces of clothing he had the habit to throw on the floor were neatly put away on their drawers and closet.

The window shinned with the beautiful light from outside and it rested on top of the desk. The only thing that changed was the single bed he used to sleep in for a bigger one.

Yugi was surprised to find a black, suit bag resting on top of the mattress. He approached it with a curious look in his face and after holding it up, a small paper drop over the rug, which the teen picked.

_Put this on. I'll pick you up at 7._

_~ Yami_

The hikari turned the note over and after leaving it on the bed again he unzipped the bag. A beautiful black suit appeared behind the zipper and by the looks of it, the fabric seem expensive. Yugi frowned but a smile appeared at the same time in a sign of resignation. His partner never lost a chance to surprise him with an extravagant gift or try to spoil him in any way possible, even after his light's constant complains.

Yugi was much simpler and it didn't make any difference if he either stay inside playing card games or just watching a movie instead of having Yami spend so much money for his hikari's delight.

_Some things just don't ever change._ Yugi thought as he smiled warmly at the memories of centuries behind. His love toward the ancient Pharaoh remained untouched by circumstances and even time itself. He turn his face toward the clock on his nightstand just next to his favorite lamp. He still had plenty of time to get ready but the exciting feeling in his stomach just got stronger.

Later, Yugi found himself seated downstairs on the living room bored with the TV filling up the house with random noise. He was fidgeting with his tie while playing with the tips of his leather boots over the coffee table. Yugi never bothered to buy a decent pair of dress shoes since he couldn't endure them for more than an hour and finding nothing fancier to wear he simply put his favorite boots under the nice dressing pants of his outfit. He felt silly and clumsy under such fancy clothing but he couldn't complain since he had to comply with his darkness' plan.

He was currently blowing one of his golden bangs over his face with his head resting on the edge of the couch, when he heard a knock on the shop door. The teen was startled and the shock was quickly replaced by confusion. Why would his Yami knock if he had his own keys? The teen stood from the couch and headed for the door.

"Grandpa, I'm leaving!" Yugi yell and he was answered with a farewell from upstairs. Before approaching the entrance he stopped in front of the glass counter and he tried to fix his tie as fast as he could before another knock rushed him back to his objective.

When the teen opened up he was face to face with his partner and he delighted himself with the gorgeous appearance of his lover. He was dressed in black while the fabric of his elegant suit tightly embraced the slender but muscular form of the astounding man. He remain with a silly expression on his face before his eyes finally met with those of his darkness. The depth of those ruby pools sucked him with the force of a tornado. Yami approached his light with a seductive look on his face and he took hold of Yugi's hand, intertwining their fingers instantly.

"As promised I'm here to collect you, aibou. I hope that you enjoy this evening for there's so much I have in mind to share with you tonight." The man spoke while raising an elegant eyebrow and brushing Yugi's fingers so faintly over his lips. The teen's face turn into a vivid scarlet color that he could have pass for a beacon under the pale light of the entrance.

His darkness took him into a black limo that was waiting for them. Courtesy of Kaiba's Corporation, but the little duelist didn't know about that. His stomach was full with thousands of butterflies fluttering inside and his hands were shaking slightly. He always got nervous whenever he went out in fancy dates with his partner since he wasn't really used to it, but as soon as he opened the door for him and the limo began to make their way toward whatever destination was instructed, Yami's lips began to attack Yugi's into a passionate and needy kiss. The connection between their mouths was enough to melt the teen's nervousness away and his frustrated desire began to resurface after weeks of no contact with his darkness, making him a little more aggressive and sensible than usual but Yami cut him out as they began to loose their minds to passion with a simple touch of his slender finger over the soft lips of his lover.

"Patience aibou. We have all night to catch up with each other." Yami whispered while casting all his charm on those seductive eyes of his. Yugi gave a quick pout but in his mind he found it curious that his Yami had cut their efforts. Usually he became possessive of the teen and he could hardly wait to use whatever chance he got to screw him senseless.

After an elegant dinner of exquisite dishes, the couple returned to their home, finally up to date with what they missed of each other during Yugi's absence to his trip in Egypt. The teen was currently studying for his degree on teaching and ancient civilizations since he wanted to become an archaeologist just like his grandfather.

It wasn't long before Yugi was able to recover his own memories of his past life. He had found out about the truth between his Yami and himself; however, he had remained quiet until their final duel since he was afraid his darkness would remain on this world only because of his selfishness and weakness. He was glad he gave up to his emotions for once before he had made the greatest mistake of his life.

Yugi took out his keys and he was trying to find the right one since his grandfather always locked the store's entrance after late. He felt Yami's body so close to his while the warmness escaping his nostrils caress his skin. It didn't make things easier for the little one with such pleasurable distractions making him almost drop his keys by accident. Yami took hold of his aibou's hand and he opened the door without retracting his face from the back of Yugi's ear.

The store was dark and everything silent. The teen didn't get a chance to breathe as soon as he stepped inside since Yami quickly dragged him against the entrance door and he began to devour his light with almost desperation. Both of his wrists were taken between Yami's hands while the eldest crushed him over the door with the strength and weight of his body. His tongue soon trespassed the little one's teeth and the taste was blissful for both of them. Yugi submitted himself to the harsh claim of his darkness over him since he needed him so badly.

Yami bit and suck the teen's lower lip while placing his thigh between Yugi's legs, finally trapping him and caressing the sensible and already hard middle of his hikari.

"Yami…not-ah…not here…Grandpa…" The teen barely managed to make a coherent sentence as he felt his darkness planting butterfly kisses over his neck and locking the door just next to them.

"Don't worry aibou, already taken care of." Yami whispered before Yugi was able to process the words in his mind. The man had called a friend of Yugi's grandfather and he helped him to take the old Solomon out for a drink, which left the entire house for their enjoyment. The clever man was not fooled at all but he play along to give his grandson and his partner some time of their own.

As Yugi manage to recover a little of his consciousness, he slip his hands under the shoulder blades of Yami's jacket to take it off but his darkness took him in his arms before he was able to do it. He took him upstairs in bridal style and he rush in direction of their room, carrying the small teen as if he weighted no more than a feather.

Yami kicked the door close before making their way towards the bed. He locked his lips with his light while placing him over the bed gently and climbing on top of his body, their mouths never leaving each other's. The teen place his arms over Yami's neck, dragging the eldest with him in a sweet and lovely embrace. As soon as their legs intertwine, Yugi rolled them to the side and ended on top of his darkness.

"Yugi." The man whispered as he felt the talented mouth of his light pleasuring his warm skin with soft and wet kisses over his neck. His hikari had surprised him with a strong need and aggressiveness behind his kisses and hands. Usually he did most of the job since Yugi's body was drowned in pure pleasure. His light gave a small nib of his lip before drawing away from his darkness and he opened his eyes when he felt the weight over his body shift.

Yugi sat over Yami's middle with his knees resting over the side of his hips, their hard members brushing gently against each other's. The teen began to take his blazer off and the fabric slip slowly before he drop it unceremoniously over the floor. His cheeks were flushed with shyness and his innocent look gave him away, but he had decided that tonight he would fulfill all of his Yami's fantasies.

He began to undo the knot of his tie but he didn't take it off just yet. His hands and fingers roamed through Yami's flat stomach until reaching his strong chest and began to undo his darkness' own tie with a sensual look on those usually innocent eyes.

Yami hummed delighted with his light's progress and he raise his hands to help his aibou finish undoing his tie but the teen slapped his hands away.

"Not tonight Pharaoh." The youngest purred seductively before taking off Yami's tie and capturing his wrists, tying them together firmly with the piece of fabric. The ruby eyes turn in shock as his little one captured him with his tie and his arms were pinned over his head.

"Well little one, I didn't know you were interested on such things." Yami responded while looking at his partner up and down before resting his eyes on those amethysts.

"I'm just getting started." Yugi whispered before lowering his thin hands over Yami's arms until he reach his chest and began to unbutton his black shirt.

Little by little, Yami's pale skin began to appear and Yugi took a moment to marvel the exquisite sight of his darkness body, roaming his index finger over each hard line of that marked stomach.

Yami groaned at the torture of his little one's touches, his need throbbing with each painful second. Yugi's mouth kissed the center of Atemu's chest, no longer able to hold the craving of tasting that so familiar skin. His tongue traveled from one nipple to the next, tasting, sucking, and nibbling while enjoying the delicious noises of his partner's baritone voice.

Soon his light sat once again over him before taking his tie from the edge and pulling it off. He took his shirt off slowly after the last button was open and he let it slip past the smooth skin of his shoulders and back. A small blush appeared on Yugi's cheeks as the ruby eyes of his partner feasted on his exposed body. He pretend to ignore it and let his hands fall over the sides of Yami's face on the mattress before crawling toward his mouth, claiming him in a passionate kiss.

The teen was almost captured by his darkness but he began to lick his way down his body to prevent Yami from rolling them over and claiming his place on top. The eldest began to melt in pleasure as he felt his aibou's tongue traveling all the way from his neck toward the hem of his pants. The teen licked and kissed his navel while taking his belt off and unzipping his pants. He never got a chance to think as Yugi slip his member out, the hot and wet tongue making him fall from the edge of pleasure.

An animalistic groan escaped from his mouth as Yugi's head began to travel up and down through his manhood. He licked his tip and sides while his finger roamed close to his entrance. Yami's teeth clench as the torturing sucking kept going. Soon his legs and pelvis tense, feeling his orgasm approach rapidly and this surprised the man which usually took him long to reach his climax, but the absence and strong desire for his hikari was making everything a lot easier.

Before it was too late the man used all the strength of his stomach to raise his body and roll the surprised teen under him. Yami's breathing came short and his skin was covered by a thin sheet of transpiration. The man gasped while kissing his aibou, tasting himself from Yugi's mouth, the image deliciously erotic.

"You have been so naughty little one. It's time to teach you a lesson." The deep voice of the man got the teen shivering under him, from anticipation or fear he didn't know but now it was his time to tease his light till reaching the edge of sanity.

With his teeth, he undid the knot that tied his hands and he placed them over the teen's wrists but at the same time he tied them over the edge of the bed so he was unable to move.

"Yami!" Yugi call desperately trying to get rid of the knot but it was impossible.

"Shh, don't worry little one, I'll be gentle." The man purred and he silenced his annoyed hikari with a sensual kiss before the teen could protest some more.

Yugi was mad that Yami had manage to switch their place but the annoyance soon melt away with the passionate kiss of his darkness.

The man began to undo the leather, spike belt of his hikari, which he knew was his favorite. The exposed nipples of the teen harden on anticipation but the eldest planned to take his sweet time teasing his light until he begged for him to take him.

Yami began taking both boots from his partner along with his snow, white socks. The heavy shoes were dropped on the rug, landing with a dry sound and the man took one of Yugi's feet on his hand before torturing him with pleasurable caresses from his mouth and tongue.

"Yami! Uh…stop not there!" Yugi moaned but his partner climbed on top of him before placing his own tie over the teen's eyes enveloping him instantly in absolute darkness.

"Is not fair that you have all the fun my love." Yami whispered while passing his hand over the hem of his Yugi's pants, making the teen moan loudly. "I promise to make you feel so good." The man purred before lowering himself once more over Yugi's feet.

His hands undid the buttons before unzipping his pants and pulling them down swiftly along with his undergarment. Yugi remain exposed and the air caressing his hot member made it twitch with anticipation. Yami caressed the little one's thighs before opening his legs slowly and lowering himself between them.

He kissed and licked Yugi's thigh, close to his member but the small distance only added to the torment of the small hikari. He wanted for Yami to take him, not able to hold his desperation for much longer.

He bit his arm just over his head to prevent a loud moan to escape him, his pearl teeth sinking on his skin very dimly.

"You can scream all you want aibou. No one will disturb us tonight." The man said before swallowing his light slowly and completely.

Yugi finally yell as Yami's talented mouth swallowed his member. The hot breath, the wet tongue, and the delicious friction got him moaning unrestrained. He couldn't see a thing but it only made his other senses more sensible and this is what drove him on the edge of madness with every taste, smell, and caress.

Yami kept sucking his light while enjoying the erotic spectacle of his lover tied on the bed and his legs opened while calling for his name.

The hardness of his own member reminded him of his own needs and after a few more minutes he finally stopped his oral while enjoying the salty taste of his little one, linger on his mouth. He decided to let his hikari have a taste of himself and he kissed him while Yugi was still trying to catch his breath. The man could feel the desperate heartbeat of his partner's heart and his face and body were covered in sweat.

Yami undid the knot of his little one's wrists and he kissed the bruised skin before taking off the fabric from his eyes. His amethyst orbs were blurred by need and desire, which made his stomach flutter.

"Yami, please…take me… I need you, please." The small duelist whisper with such sweetness in his voice and eyes that the man surrendered himself to his light's wishes.

"I'm sorry little one, how cruel of me." The man whispered before biting Yugi's ear and tracing it with the tip of his tongue.

Yami touched his light's lips with his index finger before the teen opened his mouth and began sucking the digits with that blissful tongue of his. Both began to rub against each other before Yami took his fingers back and put it inside his partner's entrance, carefully and slowly so he wouldn't hurt him.

Yugi began to moan softly as he felt the intrusion on his backside and Yami began sucking on his nipples, making him see stars. His darkness knew his deepest and most sensible spots, which he explore expertly. He bit on his right nipple before tracing the skin of his hipbones and the joint between his leg and upper body, driving him insane in pleasure. After he felt his hikari's legs tense and the tone of his voice raise, Yami removed his fingers leaving the teen feeling empty and unsatisfied.

"Yami…" he began to call back when suddenly their bodies roll and now Yugi was over his darkness while he removed his bothersome shirt.

"You will take charge today aibou. I'm yours." The man purred, licking Yugi's neck softly before looking at his eyes. His hikari's hands were resting on the sides of his face while Yami's need brush against his backside. Yugi moaned softly and he looked at the man he adored, tenderly.

"OK." He simply said while his darkness gave him a beautiful smile, closing his eyes dimly.

The teen took off Yami's pants exposing the gorgeous body of the man. He extended his arm before opening the drawer and taking the lubricant they always use. He opened the cap before squeezing the bottle and pouring the liquid over his hand. He placed himself in the middle of his Yami's hips before taking the man's member, which he responded with a soft hiss, and applied the lubricant, making sure no part remain uncover. The man groaned sensually as the warmth began to invade him with the contact and the blissful movements of his light's hand and fingers.

The teen finally returned his hand over the mattress after lowering his body against Yami's. Both men moaning in pleasure, Yugi at the seize and hardness of the intrusion and Yami at the friction of his hikari's tightness.

Soon Yugi began to move his hips and backside up and down Atemu's member and his darkness raised his hips, penetrating his hikari with the amazing force of his muscles.

Yami groaned unrestrained, both men driven by their primitive and savage instincts. The inner beast inside the eldest began to attack Yugi's neck and chest, sucking on his pulse point and biting on his ear while massaging the skin of his hipbones.

Yugi's knuckles turned white as he grasped the sheets strongly. Both men's face and bodies were drenched in sweat and their bangs clasp over their skin. They call each other's names while thrusting harder and stronger, the friction zapping their strength but they couldn't stop. After thrusting at a faster pace, their thoughts and words had lost all coherence. Both men yelled in unison while surrendering themselves to the pleasures of the flesh.

Yugi was unable to keep his position by the lack of strength and this warned Yami as he sat over the bed, taking the lead and trusting hard on his light while this one embrace him into a desperate hug, clasping his hands on Yami's locks and surrendering himself to his darkness.

The man placed his mouth over the spot between Yugi's neck and shoulder blade, and one of his hands was over the mattress holding their bodies on balance while the other grasped the teen's waist. His hot breath gasping over his light's skin.

Without warning, the last thrust penetrated Yugi so strongly that it got the teen opening his eyes and throwing his face back while tiny drops of sweat escape from his wet bangs and skin. His essence splashing over both men's stomachs and a wild, erotic scream escaping his mouth.

Yami witnessed his Hikari's expression as he felt his orgasm and the reaction was enough for the man's legs and hips to tense and stop, filling his little one completely before both men felt over the pillows, Yugi resting over the neck and chest of his darkness.

They were still connected while catching their breath and their ears were filled with the wild pumping of their heartbeats slamming against each other's chests. Yami smiled while taking a strand of hair from Yugi's face, still breathing fast. The hikari smiled as well before he dropped over his darkness's mouth, both enjoying the freshness of their lips and tongues.

They kissed each other tenderly and slowly before separating and going back to normal after their euphoria.

"I guess we missed each other more than we thought." Yugi whispered and Yami smiled while caressing the face of his little one.

"Even a couple of hours without you are a torment." Yami whispered sweetly while the teen looked at him adoringly with such lovely eyes.

"Will you remain at my side Yugi?" Yami's look and the tone behind his words surprised the young hikari.

"I want you to stay with me always Yami. I'm yours forever. I was on our past lives and I will still belong to you no matter what." Yugi said while sitting on his darkness lap as the man rose from the bed at the same time.

Yugi noticed how his partner bent to his side of the bed, picking his blazer from the floor and he return to his sitting position under his hikari. His thigh resting behind Yugi's back while his other remained extended on the bed.

"What are you doing Yami?" The teen asked curiously as he saw the elegant man roam through the pockets of his jacket.

"If that's the case…" Yami said while taking a small black box on his hand and Yugi's heart raised to his throat excitingly when he notice what it was. "Yugi Mutou… would you give me your hand in marriage?"

The man spoke his bows while opening the box revealing a beautiful golden ring with an amethyst stone glowing on the middle of it.

"Yami…is that…?" Yugi whispered without believing what his eyes saw.

"It took me a while to find it and fix it. Some archaeologists found it and I wanted you to have it over your hand like it once did." Yami whispered to the shocked teen whose small tears had began to pour from his eyes. "Would you accept me as your companion, my aibou?"

Yugi's tears slid down his pale cheeks and he listen to Yami's words, his chest exploding with thousands of emotions. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm before smiling to his darkness and nodding in agreement, not able to trust his own voice at the moment.

Yami closed his eyes and he smiled happily before taking the ring out from the boy and placing it on his light's finger. He kissed it softly and the teen tackled him to the bed, their mouths crushing against each other while Yami captured his hikari's waist on his arms and melted into that passionate kiss.

"I love you Yami, I love you more than anyone and anything." The teen whispered between kisses while their legs intertwined with each other.

"I love you my beautiful hikari, I always will." The man whispered and soon desire began to crawl again all over their bodies.

Yami ghosted his fingers over Yugi's nipples, playing with them as he attacked his neck, leaving a big love mark over his pale skin. The teen moaned and he was soon on his knees while his dark licked his back and neck, tasting the salty skin of his light as he brushed his already hard member on his backside.

Yugi stood and he sat between his darkness' legs, opening his thighs while he thrust his member back in, this time with more force than before. The teen dropped his head over Yami's shoulder and his mouth open with delicious noises escaping from it.

Yami bit his little one's neck while touching his nipples and roaming his hands all over his chest, stomach, and legs. His thrusts were brutal and with Yugi's acceptance of his proposal he wanted nothing else than to posses the teen forever just like this. Yugi's hands raised on top of his head to hold the back of Yami's hair and the eldest roamed his hand over Yugi's arm, grasping his triceps, arm pit, the side of his waist, and finally reaching the little one's need.

The teen screamed loudly as his darkness began to pump his member while thrusting on him, the closeness of his light's walls over his own making him roar in pleasure.

Yugi began to feel more agitated and sensible with each thrust. He begged his partner for more and soon he found himself over his knees and palms. Yami penetrated him fiercely filling the room with the sound of his hips hitting on the backside and thighs of his partner. The new position got the hikari what he wanted and the delicious friction was driving both men to reach their limit but it was still not enough.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered before biting his light's ear and licking his neck while his hands traveled from his hips to his member.

The eldest connected his chest against Yugi's wet back and one of his hands intertwined as he continued to thrust on his hikari. The man felt the warm metal of the ring as he took hold of his partner's hands and this filled his chest with pride and joy.

Centuries before, their love had been forbidden and they were ripped apart when the world's balance depended on them. When history repeated itself and circumstances once again threaten to separate them, they had overcome those threats and dangers together. They saved the world from destruction but this time they worked together and stood victorious against the forces of darkness.

He was not willing to leave his partner's side ever again. The Gods had finally giving him a chance to turn back to his ancestors where he belonged but he had taken the choice to remain on his aibou's side and try to recover those moments they had lost. No matter what, his choice would remain unchanged.

"Yami! Ah…please!" Yugi screamed as his face was hidden over the sheets, biting on them while his fists grabbed the mattress almost desperately. His need was threatening to explode as he was close to his climax.

"Aibou." The man moan as he turned his light on his back and he raised his pale legs over his shoulders, thrusting him harder and deeper with the new angle of their position.

The little one screamed in bliss and his toes curled under the savage thrusts of his lover. They both shared a sloppy kiss before the gates of heaven opened for them. Yugi bit on the pillow next to him shutting his eyes and the bridge of his nose wrinkled.

"Look at me little one." Yami moan with a sensual tone in his deep voice and made ruby join amethyst. Both looks clouded by pleasure and lust.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled before he cum all over their skins once again and the eldest thrust a few more times before the insides of his light's walls close around his member making him groan his hikari's name.

Both men enveloped each other while recovering their strength. Yami took his light between his arms while resting over the sheets and pillows. It was amazing how much he adored sharing those moments with his partner. Words couldn't describe the joy he felt of having his little lover accept his hand and now he would become his life partner.

"Yami?" Yugi said while resting his face on his lover's chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

"Yes aibou?" The man asked while caressing the delicate back of his light with his fingertips and brushing them down to his smooth thigh, which was currently resting over Yami's hipbone.

"I'm just curious, why did you propose once we were here and not at dinner?" Yugi asked while tracing hieroglyphics on the chest of his darkness. The man turn his head to the side looking down to his aibou's eyes.

"Would you have preferred that I proposed you at the restaurant?" Yugi turned his head to his sides in denial, looking at his darkness' eyes from his spot on the bed.

"Not at all, I mean, anywhere would have been fine I was just curious since most people propose during a fancy dinner or something like that." Yugi said and silence reign for a few minutes before Yami spoke again.

"I wanted to do it in this room where we met again after centuries. You freed me from my prison and our journey began once more, only this time I wanted to do things properly. I no longer want to live or die without you at my side Yugi. I told you before, you are everything to me little one." Yami whispered while clasping Yugi's hand on his own.

"I'm glad." Yugi whispered content, sinking his face a little deeper between Yami's hair and kissing it tenderly. The unfamiliar weight of the ring between their hands formed a more powerful bond while the teen marked each of his partner's words on his heart. His darkness kissed him long and deep before turning around in the bed and burying his face on his hikari's chest while hugging his waist firmly, both enjoying the comfort of each other's arms.

"We'll need to go to America or some place where is legal to get married." Yugi whispered and Yami smiled tenderly.

"We'll go wherever you want aibou." The man said, before planting a small kiss next to his heart.

"I guess I won't go to school after all." Yugi whispered between Yami's hair while he caress the roots of his locks. The pain on his backside starting to form after their bodies began to relax.

Yami crawled on top of his light while kissing him swiftly, the new fire in his eyes made the teen under him shiver pleasantly.

"Who said I was finished with you little one?" Yami purred with a sensual smirk on his face as Yugi looked at him helplessly.

Both men were drawn into passion as the hours passed by and the light from morning began to crawl from the window on the ceiling, bathing the walls on a soft color. As promised, Yugi was unable to get up from bed as the two slept profoundly the rest of the day completely exhausted.

Atemu's ring glimmered between Yugi's finger like thousands of years ago. The ancient promise of that ring never broken and finding its way back home between their intertwined fingers.

* * *

><p>NEW PUZZLESHIPPING FANFICS COMING SOON!<p>

To all my favorite fans!

I just recently came up with some new ideas and hopefully I will be able to start on these future projects as soon as **_Hathor's Blessing_** reaches its conclusion. _For those who are interested on the new projects from your author Lepine please subscribe to my profile._


End file.
